Le Retour Des Morts
by sakura-okasan
Summary: Draco ,afin de se racheter de ses fautes ,utilise une incantation ancienne, trouvée dans le bureau de son père, pour faire revenir plusieurs personnes ,chères au coeur du CHAP 4 EN COUR
1. prologue

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Le retour des Morts.

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

**Résumé :** Draco, afin de se racheter de ses fautes, utilise une incantation ancienne, trouvée dans le bureau de son père, pour faire revenir plusieurs personnes, chères au coeur du Sauveur.

**Le retour des Morts :**

**Prologue :**

Au soir du 30 août 1998, soit un an après la fin de la Guerre contre le Lord Noir, Draco Malfoy, un des survivants, était sur le point de se faire racheter de ses fautes passées. Il avait retrouvé, dans la bibliothèque de son père, un sort d'ancienne Magie. Le blond avait décidé de ressusciter plusieurs personnes, mortes pendant cette fameuse Guerre. Il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi, pour y arriver. Le lendemain, Draco, qui avait lu attentivement le sortilège, se rendit à vingt-trois heures, dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Le Serpentard se mit alors en pleine réalisation du sortilège « _Resucitae _» dont l'incantation était la suivante :

_Oh Dieu des Morts,_

_Oh toi, Lucifer, Dieu des Enfers,_

_Rejoins-moi sur Terre._

_Réponds à ce sort d'ancienne Magie,_

_Je te fais don de mon sang et de mon temps,_

_Apparais, je t'implore !_

Quand il eut fini l'incantation, un grand tourbillon prit forme, au centre du bureau. Devant lui, une personne fit peu à peu son apparition. Une femme, pour être plus précise, très peu vêtue, avec deux cornes sur le sommet du crâne et deux grandes ailes noires fibreuses dans le dos. Si Draco n'avait pas été cent pourcent gay, il aurait trouvé cette femme bandante, mais, peu importe, reprenons... L'apparition releva la tête et s'exclama :

-Qui ose me déranger, moi, la Grande Sira, bras droit du Grand Lucifer, Roi incontesté des Enfers ?

-Oh Grande... Sira... C'est moi, Draco Malfoy, qui ait accompli le rituel d'ancienne Magie, pour vous faire apparaître.

-Toi ? Un stupide sorcier, qui m'a invoquée, moi, la Grande Sira ? Et que veux-tu, cloporte ?

-Oh Grande Sira, je souhaiterais donner ma vie, afin de ressusciter plusieurs personnes, mortes au cours de la Guerre contre le Lord Noir...

-Tu veux donner ta vie, pour ressusciter plusieurs personnes ? Mais sais-tu que ressusciter une personne n'est déjà pas facile ? Alors plusieurs, c'est quasi impossible... ou la personne perd la vie à cause du contre coup de ce sort...

-Ce que je vous demande, oh Grande Sira, est de faire revenir ces personnes, si je venais à mourir du contre coup, cela ne me dérangerai pas, si les personnes revenues restent en vie.

-Soit, tu m'a l'air déterminé... Donnes-moi les noms de ces personnes et je te dirai le prix qu'il t'en coûtera...

-Ces personnes sont au nombre de six et il va de soit, qu'elles devront être en pleine capacité de leurs mouvements et en bonne santé.

-Insolent ! Les personnes ressuscitées le seront, cela fait partie du contrat. Dictes-moi les noms, et je les inscrirai sur le contrat.

-Voici les noms : James Potter, son épouse Lily Potter née Evans, Fred Weasley , Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

-Certes, ces personnes étaient proches du Vainqueur de la Guerre... Je vais te donner le temps, en année, qui te seront retirées. Pour Mr et Mrs Potter, cela fera un an chacun, de retirer à ton existence, pour les autres, cela fera six mois par personne, c'est-à-dire, Sirius Black, six mois Remus Lupin, six mois Fred Weasley, six mois et Severus Rogue, six mois. Cela te fera donc un total de quatre ans en moins sur ta vie. Tu vivras normalement, si tu survis au contre coup du sort. Les symptômes les plus courants sont : perte d'appétit, nausée, tremblements... ainsi que d'autres, inscrits dans le contrat, que seul toi, pourras voir. Les personnes ressuscitées apparaitront d'ici une quinzaine d'heures, à proximité du contractant, donc toi, quand tu seras à Poudlard. Il ne t'est pas autorisé de m'appeler par mon nom, s'il y a un quelconque problème, c'est moi et moi seule, qui te contacterai. Maintenant, il faut que tu signes et paraphes de ton nom, le contrat.

Draco fit comme elle lui avait dit et signa le contrat, qui venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Une fois signés, Sira disparut comme si de rien n'était. Draco souffla les bougies qui lui avaient permis de faire l'incantation et alla se coucher, en se disant que les prochains jours allaient être durs, mais qu'il le méritait...

_**À suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Le retour des Morts.

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

**Résumé :** Draco, afin de se racheter de ses fautes, utilise une incantation ancienne, trouvée dans le bureau de son père, pour faire revenir plusieurs personnes, chères au coeur du Sauveur.

* * *

><p>Fin du prologue :<p>

_Draco fit comme elle lui avait dit et signa le contrat, qui venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Une fois signés, Sira disparut comme si de rien n'était. Draco souffla les bougies qui lui avaient permis de faire l'incantation et alla se coucher, en se disant que les prochains jours allaient être durs, mais qu'il le méritait..._

**Le retour des Morts :**

**Chapitre 1 :**

De retour pour leur huitième année, les anciens élèves étaient assis à la table de leur Maison respective et attendaient la fin de la répartition des nouveaux élèves. A la fin de cette longue cérémonie, tous mangèrent. La nouvelle directrice avait fait une déclaration sur la huitième année ouverte exceptionnellement, des règles expliquant le fait qu'ils soient réunis par Maison en un large appartement, comportant plusieurs chambres et donc les élèves mariés pouvaient être ensemble dans la même chambre.

Les desserts venus, tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs nouveaux venus dans le métier ou pas, dégustèrent avec un délice certain les mets plus ou moins gros que leur avaient faits les elfes de maison. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin, presque… Leur attention fut soudainement attirée par un large tourbillon de brume blanche au-devant de la table des professeurs. Lorsque celle-ci disparu, on put apercevoir six personnes plus que connues. Des murmures fusèrent dans la Grande Salle quand retentit un cri retentit d'une de ces personnes.

- Harry, c'est toi ?

Harry regarda attentivement et reconnut ladite personne.

- Sirius ? s'exclama Harry, n'en revenant pas. Sirius…

Le brun contourna la table des Gryffondor et courut pour rejoindre son parrain. Une fois arrivé prêt de Sirius et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Sirius, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?

- Mais non, Prongsi, c'est bien moi…

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis tellement désolé… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon…

- Chut, calme-toi, Harry, c'est rien…

- Harry chéri, s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le brun descendit des bras de son parrain, sans le relâcher pour autant et se tourna, se trouvant devant une jeune femme rousse aux yeux émeraude.

- Me reconnais-tu ?

- Ma… Maman ?

- Oui, chéri, sourit celle-ci.

- Maman ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans les bras de sa mère. Oh, maman ! Toi aussi, tu es là ?

- Oui, Harry… Ton père est là aussi, ainsi que Remus.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le brun en se détachant légèrement d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, comme un enfant.

- Oui, chéri, regarde autour de toi…

- Papa, dit le brun en regardant autour de lui et en le voyant.

- Oui, Harry…

- Rem !

- Oui, Harry…

- Bonjour, Harry !

- Fred ?

- Salut, mec !

- Severus, c'est toi ? demanda Harry en remarquant la personne derrière Sirius.

- Evite les effusions de sentiments avec moi, Gamin !

- Sev', c'est toi ! s'écria Harry en se séparant de sa mère et en s'élançant vers lui.

- Oui, Gamin…

- Sev' !

Le jeune homme, après avoir dit cela, s'évanouit.

- Satané Gamin… Toujours pareil, dit Severus en le rattrapant, l'installant dans ses bras.

La directrice, Minerva McGonagall fit signe pour que le calme s'installe.

- Préfets, ramenez les élèves dans leur dortoir, M et Mrs Weasley veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, direction l'infirmerie, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Les revenants comprirent que l'ordre était aussi pour eux, c'est pourquoi ils suivirent la nouvelle directrice jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Severus, déposez Harry sur l'un des lits, je vais appeler Mrs Cerise, après vous me devrez des explications vous tous !

Severus déposa le brun comme dit sur un lit et se posa contre un des murs comme à son habitude. Mrs Cerise, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets assez grande, dans les environs d'un mètre soixante-quinze, très belle, s'approcha du brun et l'ausculta.

- Madame la directrice, dit la jeune femme, ce jeune homme est en pleine santé. Son évanouissement est dû à un trop plein d'émotions.

-Merci, Cherry. A nous, maintenant… D'où venez-vous, ou plutôt, comment êtes-vous venus ? Car, aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez tous décédés…

- Comment ? Ça, nous ne le savons pas, répondit Lily Potter. On s'est seulement que, l'on vient d'apparaitre dans la Grande Salle, devant l'école entière.

- Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs, avant d'arriver ici ? Lily, James ? demanda de nouveau McGonagall.

- A part m'être fait tuer par un sorcier timbré, de rien…, répondit le brun à lunettes.

-James, langage ! Moi, je me souviens aussi du sort, qui a mis fin à ma vie et je me rappelle aussi de toi, Severus, de tes mots, de ton chagrin… Et sache que, tu es tout pardonné… James ?

-Oui, oui, Servi… Severus, se rattrapa de justesse le jeune homme.

-Merci, répondit Severus.

-Bon, passons à vous, Remus, continua la directrice.

-Bien, moi, c'est pareil, je me souviens de ma mort, ainsi que celle de ma femme…

- Moi aussi, dit Fred. A part m'être fait tuer par un soit disant membre de l'Ordre… N'est-ce pas, Professeur Rogue ?

- Frangin, ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais, il essayait seulement d'abattre un Mangemort, mais le sort à ricocher sur toi..., le tempera Ron.

- Je rêve, ou tu protège le mec qui m'a tué ?

- Fred, c'est rien, calme-toi… C'est le mieux que je puisse te dire et pour lui, je crois que tu préféreras ta mort à la sienne…

- Et dites-nous, comment êtes-vous mort ? demanda une dernière fois l'ex-professeur de métamorphoses.

- Si vous parlez du serpent qui m'a transpercé de ses crocs empoisonné à plusieurs reprises et à toute allure, me laissant mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances… C'est de cette manière que je suis mort et non, je ne me souviens de rien, à part d'un gamin récoltant mes derniers souvenirs…

- Soit, j'entends que vous avez toujours aussi mauvais caractère, Severus, soupira McGonagall.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Le retour des Morts.

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

**Résumé :** Draco, afin de se racheter de ses fautes, utilise une incantation ancienne, trouvée dans le bureau de son père, pour faire revenir plusieurs personnes, chères au cœur du Sauveur.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

-Frangin, ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais, il essayait seulement d'abattre un Mangemort, mais le sort à ricocher sur toi..., le tempera Ron.

-Je rêve, ou tu protège le mec qui m'a tué ?

-Fred, c'est rien, calme-toi… C'est le mieux que je puisse te dire et pour lui, je crois que tu préféreras ta mort à la sienne…

-Et dites-nous, comment êtes-vous mort ? demanda une dernière fois l'ex-professeur de métamorphoses.

-Si vous parlez du serpent qui m'a transpercé de ses crocs empoisonné à plusieurs reprises et à toute allure, me laissant mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances… C'est de cette manière que je suis mort et non, je ne me souviens de rien, à part d'un gamin récoltant mes derniers souvenirs…

-Soit, j'entends que vous avez toujours aussi mauvais caractère, Severus, soupira McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Severus se radoucie et demanda à McGonagall :

-Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus aucune affaire, ici ?

-Oui, enfin pas tout à fait…

-Comment ça « pas tout à fait » ?

-Et bien, il a été décidé par le Ministère, que tous les héritages n'ayant d'héritier seraient gardés par le Ministère.

-Ne me dites pas, qu'ils ont… ? Commença Severus.

-Non, Severus. Les héritages suivants ont été récupérés par Harry : l'héritage de Teddy Lupin, ainsi que le vôtre. Harry n'y a touché, ajouta Minerva. Il l'a laissé tel quel. Il a réuni vos affaires dans un coffre au bureau directorial.

-Soit. Donnez-moi le mot de passe, Minerva, que je parte d'ici !

-Suffit Severus poses tes fesses sur une chaise et tais-toi, tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, aucun d'entre vous ne sortira de ce château !

-Moi, j'aurais bien une petite idée, dit Fred. Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne…

-Dites toujours, M Weasley, proposa Minerva.

-Et bien, je me disais, que si nous sommes là, c'est que Harry a gagné la Guerre et sûrement que quelqu'un, du genre Dieu, nous a ramené à la vie, pour le remercier…

-Votre raisonnement serait juste si l'on pouvait ramener quelqu'un à la vie, mais malheureusement, une personne morte le reste. Il n'existe ni sort, ni potion, ni incantation ou même Dieu pour réaliser ce genre de miracle, répondit Severus.

-Pour une fois, je veux bien avouer que tu as raison, Snape, dit Sirius.

-Soit. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le pourquoi du comment, vous serez logés dans un appartement-dortoir, à côté de celui de M et Mrs Weasley.

-Les parents sont à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent y faire ?

-La mort vous a ramolli le cerveau. La Directrice parlait de votre frère et de sa femme, Miss Granger.

-Nan ? Frérot tu t'es enfin décidé à demander à Hermione de t'épouser ?

-Et oui, comme quoi la Guerre, ça change un homme…

-C'est ce que je vois…

-Bien, revenons à la conversation. Comme je le disais vous serez dans les appartements-dortoirs. Chaque personne aura sa propre chambre donc quatre. Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements tant que vous ne sortez pas des terres, entourant Poudlard. Pour ce qui est du courrier parlant de votre soudaine réapparition, ils seront bloqués par un sort, ainsi que toute conversation extérieure vous concernant, un sort sera placé sur les élèves.

Un bruit de drap accapara l'attention de tous. Harry se réveilla, il s'étira, bailla, puis s'exclama :

-Hum Ron, tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve merveilleux. Il y avait mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred et même Severus. Ron, tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle !

-Harry, je crois que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux…

-Pourq… AH, cria-t-il. Par Merlin, c'était vrai ! Dit Harry, en voyant toutes les personnes autour de lui. Ron, dis-moi, que je ne rêve pas. Ils sont là, c'est vrai, hein ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, que ce…

-Harry, je t'assure, que c'est tout à fait vrai, ils sont là en chair et en os.

-Harry chéri, nous sommes vrais, tu sais…

-Maman, dit le jeune brun en accueillant sa mère dans ses bras.

Harry montra toute sa joie, d'avoir retrouvé sa mère. Des larmes inondaient ses joues roses. Ainsi, après quelques minutes Lily se détacha de son fils et celui-ci dit :

-Comment ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, nous nous rappelons de rien, à part de nos morts…

Harry se tourna vers Severus, qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il se leva, chancela un peu, puis se plaça devant lui. Harry le fixa. Severus était là, sain et sauf, sans trace d'une quelconque morsure de serpent. Le souvenir encore présent. Le sang coulant, lui, mettant sa main pour arrêter le sang, essayant de sauver le dernier de dernier « parent » qu'il lui restait. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de son ancien professeur et se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine, puis, il l'enlaça en ne cessant de répéter son prénom. Les autres « revenants » ne sachant comment réagir, demandèrent des explications… que Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de donner.

-En bien, en fait, c'est tout simple, commença Ron.

Il fit une petite pause.

-Lors de la Grande Bataille, nous étions occupés à chercher le dernier Horcruxe, le serpent de Voldemort. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante sous la cape d'Harry. Là, nous avons vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait avec le Professeur Snape. Il parlait de la baguette de Sureau.

Une fois encore, il fit une pause, avant de continuer, afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Le Professeur essayait en vain de convaincre Voldemort que la baguette lui appartenait et qu'elle lui obéissait pleinement, mais ça n'a pas dû lui convenir, car un instant après, on a entendu Voldemort ordonner à son serpent… enfin Harry a entendu le dire… de lui demander d'attaquer. Ce que le serpent fit, puis il est parti alors, on a accouru vers le Professeur. Il était appuyé contre un des murs. Harry a voulu l'aider en essayant de le soigner, mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien…

Le roux lança un regard triste vers son meilleur ami, comme pour s'excuser.

-Puis, on a vu quelque chose couler, sur le visage de Professeur, de couleur argenté. Harry m'a demandé un récipient. C'est là que j'ai compris que, c'étaient les souvenirs du Professeur après les récolter, nous avons dû décoller Harry du corps du Professeur, car il ne voulait pas le laisser là. Voldemort nous a communiqué, qu'il nous laissait une heure de répit pour qu'Harry se rende. Nous sommes ensuite partis. Harry est monté au bureau du Directeur et a visionné les souvenirs et y a découvert qu'il y avait un autre Horcruxe… lui-même…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant les yeux écarquillés de son « public ».

-Alors, Harry s'est rendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a lancé le Sort Fatal, Harry a fait semblant d'être et, quand il ne s'y attendait le moins, Harry le tua, continua Hermione, à sa place. Tout ça pour dire, que la mort Professeur Snape, ça lui a fait du mal, ça l'a brisé. Il ne nous le montrait pas, mais on le savait. Ça avait commencé par Sirius, puis Remus et Tonks, Fred et la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le Professeur Snape, la dernière chose, qui le raccrochait à ses parents, ça l'a anéanti.

-Alors, vous avoir tous ici, ça l'a tellement surpris, il se demandait si c'était vrai, termina Ron.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient étonnées. Harry était toujours accroché à Severus, qui avait fait s'assoir le jeune Potter, qui s'était rendormi et Severus le tenait serré contre lui. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Minerva dit :

-Hermione, pouvez-vous emmener tout ce petit monde à leur appartement, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Madame la Directrice.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>RAR: Je remercie tout ,les revieweurs ayant laisser un message celas fait super plaisir merci ,a <strong>Elo-didie, liloua, julia13verseau, noumouni,SAX , Sirius Severus <strong>, ainsi que toute les personnes ayant mis cet fic en favorite story bise a tous.

prochain chapitre est en préparation


End file.
